


Under The Mistletoe

by im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance



Series: Merry XXX-Mas [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Adult Content, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Bottom Calum, Boys Kissing, Christmas Eve, Flirting, Friends/Sex, Fun, M/M, Mild Kink, Mistletoe, Nudity, Riding, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Top Michael, Topping from the Bottom, malum, playful!michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance/pseuds/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After sleeping with two of his bandmates, Calum was the only one left out. Michael was stopping at nothing to get Calum in his bed as well. Only Calum was a little bit harder to get than the other two. But hey, he was Michael Clifford and he knew how to turn a no into a yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Mistletoe

“Umm, Calum?”

“Yeah?”

“We’re standing right under the mistletoe,” Michael said with a small smile.

Calum looked up and raised an eyebrow. “No, we’re not.”

Michael looked up, above their head as well, and scrunched his nose; ok, so technically it was slightly on the side but that was just a small detail. “We’re almost under it.”

“But we’re not,” Calum laughed. “And it’s not even a real one.”

“It’s still a mistletoe,” Michael said and crossed his arms over his chest. “Or not? No, it is a mistletoe even if it is plastic,” Michael mumbled.

“Ok, you decide on that, I’m gonna bake some cookies.”

“You aren’t trying that with Calum, are you?” Ashton, who was standing behind him, tapped him on the shoulder.

Michael turned around and smirked, causing the older boy to raise a questioning eyebrow. When he realised what Michael was smiling about, Ashton moved from under the mistletoe and shook his head.

“No one wants to have some fun with me today,” Michael huffed. “It’s Christmas eve.”

“What is he trying with Calum?” Luke raised an eyebrow as he walked towards the two boys.

“Uhhh…” Michael stared at the younger boy and smiled as he wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “It’s just a video game. I asked Cal to try it but he doesn’t want to.”

“I will,” Luke grinned before taking the pierced side of his lips between his teeth. “That is, if you want to; I love playing games.”

“I know,” Michael smirked.

Ashton, who was still standing there, rolled his eyes; he could not believe that those two were flirting while he was right there. How could the redhead be so casual about it? He was so shameless. Well, Luke was ignorant about the fact that Michael slept with the older lad, just a day after sleeping with him but Michael… Ashton sighed and shook his head; Michael was just being Michael, doing whatever he felt like when he felt like it.

“I’ll leave you two to your business,” Ashton announced. “I’m gonna check on Calum.”

“Careful with the mistletoes,” Michael laughed.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” the older of the three asked.

Michael pointed to the ceiling where he had hung a few mistletoes, earlier that day, and smiled sheepishly. One day until Christmas, only one day. Well, Michael was not going to just sit around and do nothing, just like the previous day. On the contrary, the redhead had already figured out how he was going to have some fun that day. Mistletoes… Michael chuckled and waved at the two boys before walking away.

“He’s weird,” Ashton commented.

“When is he not?” Luke laughed and poked Ashton in the ribs, causing the older lad to laugh as well.

“St-stop… Luke, you know I’m very ticklish,” Ashton managed to say through his fit of laughter and was thankful to be the stronger of the two; thus, tackling Luke against the wall and tickling him mercilessly. “That’s what you get for messing with me, Hemmo.”

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

“Did you guys like my cookies?” Calum asked as he set his empty plate on the coffee table.

“Umm…” Michael chewed on another piece of the chocolate cookie before answering. “It’s ok. Could’ve been better.”

“That is mean, Michael,” Luke glared at the redhead and turned to Calum, smiling at him. “There’re awesome, I’m gonna have some more.”

“Thanks, Lucas,” the brunette smiled at Luke, who was already making his way to the kitchen. “At least some people know how to appreciate my efforts.”

“I was just being honest,” Michael shrugged. “It would’ve been better if…”

“If?” Calum raised an eyebrow.

“Nothing,” Michael smirked.

“You’re weird,” Calum shook his head and got to his feet, taking the plate of cookies from the older boy.

“Gimme ma cockies…” Michael whined.

“What was that?”

“I mean cookies,” Michael again smirked. “Give it back.”

“You don’t like it, don’t eat it,” Calum stated.

“Ok, ok, they are very nice,” Michael said, with a pout. “Can I have ‘em back, now?”

“Yeah.” Calum sighed and handed the plate back to Michael.

“Where are you going?”

“To take a shower,” Calum stated and scrunched his nose as he smelled his underarm.

Michael nodded; why was it that when he wanted to try something, everyone had to take a shower? But the redhead was not going to give up so easily; in fact, he was not going to give up at all. Smiling, he spoke again. “I think Ashton’s calling you.”

“Really? I didn’t hear anything,” Calum creased his eyebrows as he tried to listen.

“Yeah, I think I heard him again. Why don’t you go see him first,” Michael said, not looking up from his plate.

“Yeah.”

The brunette softly knocked on the wooden door and pushed it open, scanning the room for his friend. Humming, he walked further into the room and raised an eyebrow when he realised that the room was empty. Again, he exited the bedroom and stepped into the hallway. “Ashton, Ashton?” Calum called out loud.

“Why are you yelling?” Ashton asked, slapping the brunette at the back of the head.

“You were looking for me,” Calum stated.

“Was I?”

“Michael told me that…”

“Michael,” the drummer chuckled. “Probably up to some kind of prank.”

“Right,” Calum sighed and walked to the bathroom.

The brunette locked the door behind him and stretched his arms on either side of him, turning his neck from side to side to relieve the tension. Wasting no more time, Calum stripped out of his clothes and stepped into the shower stall, only to realise that someone was already in there. Michael? How the hell did he not see the other boy in there? Ashton was right; Michael was definitely up to something. Shaking his head, the brunette shifted farther away from the other boy, who was as equally naked as he was.

“What are you doing here?” Calum asked and pressed his back against the glass door of the stall, cursing when he realised that no matter what he did, he would still be close to the other boy; for, the stall had limited space.

“It’s Christmas,” was all he said and smiled widely, holding one of his hand in the air,

Calum lifted his head and his eyes trailed up Michael’s hand, making a face when he realised what was in the redhead’s hand; a mistletoe. “Please, not again,” Calum said while shaking his head.

“I figure that even if it’s plastic, it still works,” Michael grinned.

“No, it doesn’t. And I don’t even know what works; it’s just a mistletoe.”

“Just a mistletoe? Don’t you know what it means if two people are standing right under the mistletoe?”

“No, I don’t and I don’t think I wanna know,” Calum sighed. “Now get out of here.”

“But…”

“Out, Cliffo.”

“Nope,” Michael pursed his lips forward and shook his head negatively.

“What can I do for you to stop annoying me?”

“Just do what I’m asking you,” Michael stated, his grin never leaving his face.

“Anything other than that,” Calum groaned.

“But it’s Christmas.”

“So?”

“I’m just trying to do the fun stuff related to Christmas.”

“Out of the shower, now!”

“What if I don’t?” Michael asked and switched the mistletoe to his other hand when he felt a pain from holding his hand in the air for so long.

“You’ll eventually get tired of holding that in the air,” Calum laughed.

“No, I won’t. Come on, Cal,” the redhead urged.

“Stop being so childish.”

“It’s just a…”

Calum cut him off and stepped out of the stall. “You can stay in if you want to. I can wait for my shower.”

“But…”

“I don’t need a naked Michael, with a mistletoe in my shower.”

“Seriously? You know how many people would actually die for that?”

“Yep, and I’m not one of them,” Calum said and exited the bathroom.

“We’ll see. Second failure of the day,” Michael sighed. “But hey, it doesn’t scare me. There’s still the whole day and I, Michael Clifford, will make you change your mind, Calum.”

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

“I think Michael has gone mad,” Calum laughed and grabbed a spatula.

“He already is but what makes you say that?” Ashton asked and groaned. “Where’s the salt? Calum pass me the salt, please.”

“Guys, I’m right here,” Michael stated and waved his hands in the air, causing the other two to laugh even louder.

“I dunno, he’s been walking around the house with a mistletoe in his pocket all day,” Calum stated. “And I can’t hand you the salt. I can’t help you with dinner and you can’t help me, remember? And the one who makes the best dinner wins.”

“Yeah, yeah, I remember.”

Michael dropped himself on a stool at the island and looked at Calum, who was standing on the other side; he must have failed more than ten times already and there he was, still trying. Saying that Ashton was hard to seduce was an understatement because he was a hell lot easier to get than Calum; trying to get something from Calum was almost close to impossible but the redhead was still not giving up. He checked the clock that indicated that it was 06:58 p.m. and sighed; that meant that he only had 5 hours and 2 minutes to do something. Should he try something while Calum was making dinner? Or should he wait for later? Later… Michael pulled the mistletoe from his pocket and stared at it, sighing again; usually five hours would be long and slow but that particular day, five hours felt so short, too short. It was then or it would be too late. Getting to his feet, the redhead walked around the counter and stood right beside the brunette.

“What?” Calum asked, not taking his eyes from whatever he was preparing. “Don’t you dare touch anything,” he added when Michael raised a hand up.

Ashton, who was at another counter, preparing something else, snickered when he noticed the mistletoe that was above Calum and Michael’s head; Michael never really give up, did he? “Calum, above your head.”

Calum looked up and that time, instead of feeling annoyed, like he had been feeling all day, he found the situation rather funny. Well, it was; it was pretty funny to see Michael trying, in every kind of way. “Don’t you ever get tired?”

“Nuh, not until you kiss me,” Michael stated, wriggling the mistletoe above their heads.

“That’s very straight forward,” Ashton said; actually thankful that Michael was distracting Calum because that would mean that the chances of him winning that challenge was higher. “May be you should be more subtle. Sometimes subtleness is good,” Ashton smiled.

“Ashton’s right,” Calum nodded in agreement.

Michael sighed and turned away but smiled when he felt Calum’s hand around his wrist.

“You want a kiss, right?”

Michael turned to face the brunette and nodded.

“You’re not giving in, are you?” Ashton asked, with his eyes and mouth wide open; he could not believe that Michael had managed to get every single one of them into his _‘fun’_ thing.

“Ok,” Calum said and took a deep breath.

His smile grew wider as Calum inched closer and Michael did not have the time to anticipate what was happening when he felt something wet all over his face. Instead of kissing him, like both Michael and Ashton had thought, Calum had rubbed a handful of whip cream all over Michael’s face. Calum clutched his stomach tighter as he laughed harder; the look on Michael’s face was priceless. He was not going to give in so easily. Wait, he was not going to give in at all.

“I’ll get you for that,” Michael said on a challenging tone before moving to the sink.

Luke casually strolled into the kitchen and looked at Calum and Ashton, who were both at the counter, with their butts out. Well, they did not just have their butts out; they were both naked except for the red apron that they were each wearing. He walked over to Calum and slapped him across his ass cheek and peeked into the pan.

“Why are you two making dinner naked?” the blonde raised an eyebrow.

“It’s a challenge that those two made; who makes the best dinner, naked,” Michael stated as he wiped his face.

“Spank me again, Luke,” Calum stated. “I love when you spank me.”

“What a weird thing you want Luke to do to you,” Ashton stated and took the pan out of the stove. “I’m done,” he said, with a huge smile.

“I can spank you good too,” Michael stated with a smirk.

“No,” Calum shook his head negatively and made a face. “Luke and Ash would do it better. You have small hands.”

“No, I don’t,” Michael stated and looked at his hands.

Without warning, Luke’s hand again connected to Calum’s ass cheek and rubbed the abused skin when Calum yelped in pain.

“That was good, Luke,” Calum said and dropped his spatula before turning to face Luke. That was a good thing to set Michael off track; may be after that stunt that he had just pulled with Luke, the redhead would finally leave him alone.

Michael raised an eyebrow; what was going on there? He was supposed to be the one getting a reaction from Calum, then what was all that about?

“You’re insane, Calum,” Luke shook his head and turned to Michael, reaching forward to wiped the creamy white thing that was on Michael’s chin. “What is that?” Luke raised an eyebrow.

“It’s just whip cream, not what you’re thinking,” Ashton laughed.

Luke creased his brows; what was that supposed to mean? “I didn’t think it was something, I was just asking,” he shrugged.

“Yeah,” Ashton chuckled and moved to Michael, whispering into his ear. “You wished it was Calum’s jizz.”

“Is anyone else hungry? I’m starving and I’m dying to try the food that you made,” Michael said, already taking a seat; the sooner he was done with dinner, the more time he would have with Calum.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Calum rinsed the last plate and wiped his hands in a napkin before making his way to his room. On his way upstairs, the brunette let out a happy sigh; hanging out with his three best friends were the best way to celebrate Christmas. It was fun but fun could be pretty annoying sometimes, or so it was in Calum’s case.

“Stupid Michael,” Calum shook his head and pushed the door to his room open; at least, he was thankful for the fact that Michael had not tried anything else since his last attempt in the kitchen.

The brunette happily hummed to a random tune and stripped to his underwear before dropping himself on the bed. A smiled appeared on his face as he recalled all the memories of the past few days; they were the best days of his life. Calum yawned and closed his eyes, letting out a sigh; what a day he had? As he shifted on the bed, the dark-haired lad frown when he felt the mattress dip beside him; who was sneaking into his bed at that time of the night? Obviously, Michael.

“What are you doing?” Calum asked when the other boy climbed on top of him.

“Celebrating Christmas,” Michael whispered and smirked, even though the other lad could not see him. The redhead leant on the side and again turned on the lamp, letting its dim lights illuminate Calum’s features.

“No mistletoe, huh?” the brunette asked as he spotted none in Michael’s hand. “Gave up already?”

“You wish,” Michael chuckled.

Calum raised an eyebrow; if Michael did not give up, where was his mistletoe? “Yeah?”

Michael nodded and reached forward to hold Calum’s wrist, pinning them on the pillow, on either sides of his head. He looked at the boy who was underneath him and smiled; Calum should have known better, Michael would never give up on something once he had set his mind on it. Lifting his eyes, he looked into Calum’s chocolate eyes, holding his gaze for a few seconds before motioning for the brunette to look above his head.

Calum closed his eyes and groaned; how did he not notice a mistletoe hanging from the ceiling, just above his head. Michael was really going for the extreme. “I’m not gonna kiss you.”

“What’s is wrong with a kiss?”

“Get off me,” Calum whined and writhed under the other boy, trying to free himself from under Michael. Somehow, while moving his hips and trying to kick Michael off, Calum had accidentally thrust his hips against Michael’s ass; Michael, who was sitting right on his crotch.

“Do it again,” Michael almost moaned as he pressed himself against Calum penis one more time.

‘This could not be happening,’ Calum thought; did he just thrust into Michael’s ass and did Michael actually like it? “Get off me, Michael.”

The redhead shook his head and shifted, so that he was lying flat on top of the younger boy, who turned his head to the side; Michael’s face was ridiculously close to his and Calum gulped. It turned out that running away from Michael’s childishness was to his own disadvantage. If only he had given in to the older lad the first time, he probably would not have been in that position at that moment. What would it take to drive Michael away? A kiss? Very well then, Calum would do to it. If kissing Michael meant that he would not have to be in that awkward position; he was ready to do it.

Calum took a deep breath and turned to look into Michael’s alluring green eyes, slowly inching his face closer to Michael’s. He darted his tongue out and ran it along Michael’s wet ones before pressing their lips together. There it was, he had kissed Michael. He should have stopped; that was all he had to do. But somehow, instead of pulling away, like he was supposed to, Calum was moving his lips gently against Michael’s. What was he up to? Why was he not pulling away? _‘Fuck it,’_ Calum thought and wrapped his arms around Michael’s neck, deepening the kiss.

As their lips moved vigorously against each other, Calum thrust his hips upward and rotated them, causing Michael to moan against his lips. Taking that moment as an opportunity, the brunette slipped his tongue past Michael’s slightly parted lips and licked the inner side of the redhead’s mouth. Michael smiled into the kiss and sucked on Calum’s tongue; he was the one who was supposed to be in charge of the situation but things seemed a little different here. He slid between the brunette’s legs, parting them with his knees, and settled between them. Without warning, he bucked his clothed erection against Calum’s ass and repeated the action a few more times, without breaking the kiss.

When it was getting harder to breathe, Calum pulled away and pressed their foreheads together; he did not realise he was horny until his lips met Michael’s a few minutes earlier. Needing and wanting to feel more of the older lad, Calum rolled them over, so that he was lying on top of the other boy. He looked at Michael’s face, trailing his fingers across his cheeks, and reached for the hem of his tee, to pull it over his head. In no time, Michael’s shorts and boxers followed the same fate as his tee and landed on the floor, by the bed. Calum lifted himself off the other boy and pulled his SpongeBob boxers along his legs, carelessly tossing aside.

Michael, who was watching each of Calum’s moves the whole time, hoisted himself on his elbows and looked at the brunette, who had repositioned himself on his hips that time dangerously close to his penis. How did Calum manage to turn the situation around and be in control again? Michael frowned as the brunette leant forward and took one of his nipples into his mouth. Pushing Calum’s mouth away slightly, Michael tried to move from under the boy. Calum lifted his head and placed a hand on Michael’s chest, stopping him while shaking his head negatively.

“You want this?” Calum whispered and pinched one of Michael’s nipples.

“Yes,” Michael moaned when Calum repeated the action.

“Then, we’re gonna do it my way,” Calum grinned.

Michael did not have the time to answer and Calum’s lips connected to his, kissing him senseless. Although he wanted to be the one in charge, Michael was not going to complain; he did want Calum and he did not mind being dominated, as long as he was having a good time. Calum pulled away and slid further down on the mattress, until he was between Michael’s parted legs, with his head right in front of the older boy’s penis. He looked up at the redhead, who had one hand under his head and the other caressing the skin of his stomach, and he took Michael’s length between his long fingers. Calum was about to take the erection into his mouth but slightly pulled away when he noticed something lying on the bed and he reached out for it. He brought the mistletoe between Michael’s legs, grazing his inner thigh with the plastic deco, and Michael hissed when Calum connected his lips to his thigh, just under where he had just grazed him with the mistletoe, biting on his pale skin. Calum scrunched his nose and tossed the mistletoe aside. His mouth trailed up Michael’s thigh, biting his way up to his penis, which he wasted no time to take into his mouth. He rolled his tongue over the sensitive head before taking it all the way in and bobbed his head up and down in Michael’s lap.

“Calum, I don’t want it to end yet,” Michael panted and tugged on Calum’s black hair; with the way that Calum’s mouth was working around him, he doubted he would last longer if the younger boy kept going.

Calum pulled away and looked at Michael, who looked like a mess under him, with a smile. “Lube?”

As the redhead motioned to the pillow that was beside him, Calum wasted no time to reach for it and raised an eyebrow as he read the label; scented massage oil? Calum decided to ignore that part and flicked the cap open. Taking a deep breath, Michael closed his eyes and willed his body to relax. He knew what was to come and he parted his legs even more, to make Calum’s task easier. However, when he felt something cool running down his erection, Michael opened his eyes and watched as Calum coated his penis with the scented oil. Calum flung a leg over Michael’s middle and once again straddled his stomach. Michael raised an eyebrow, trying to catch up on what was happening; he felt so clueless when he was not the one in control. The brunette again opened the small bottle and poured a generous amount of the liquid onto Michael’s fingers before guiding them behind him, to his entrance. Very slowly, Michael pushed the tip of his index in and the younger lad let out a gasp. He held his finger in place for a couple of seconds, allowing Calum to adjust to the feeling before pushing in all the way. When the first finger moved in and out with much more ease, Michael added another and then another, stretching Calum’s hole.

When he felt that he was ready for Michael’s penis, Calum slid down and reached behind him, moving his hand up and down Michael’s erection before guiding it to his entrance. He lifted himself up and pushed the head of Michael’s penis in, instantly closing his eyes and letting out a moan. Michael, who had his eyes fixed on Calum the whole time, placed both his hands on the younger boy’s hips and rubbed soothing circles on his skin. A couple of seconds later, Calum opened his eyes and eased himself onto the redhead, with his ass kissing Michael’s hips. Michael took the hands that rested on his chest and pulled Calum down for another kiss while Calum bounced in his lap. As time passed, the movements of their hips sped and Michael cursed loudly when Calum rotated his hips in his lap and repeated it a couple times. He closed his eyes and with a powerful thrust up, he came hard into Calum’s ass.

Calum slowed the movement of his hips and pulled out of the other boy when he felt that he was reaching his orgasm as well. He directed his penis to Michael’s mouth, mouthing a _‘suck it’_ , and the older lad complied. With the warmth coming from Michael’s mouth and the way that the older boy was toying with his balls, Calum came into his mouth and dropped himself onto the other boy. Michael swallowed everything that he could and wrapped his arms around Calum.

“Merry Christmas,” Calum smiled as he propped himself an elbow to look at the other boy.

“Merry Christmas,” Michael smiled back.

“Cuddle?”

“Hell yeah,” Michael chuckled and pulled Calum into his arms again, already closing his eyes.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This came a little late but I hope you liked it. Lemme know what you think...


End file.
